


Lost Without You

by regnbaggen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Fluff, Frustrated Wally West, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Bruce Wayne, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnbaggen/pseuds/regnbaggen
Summary: The mission was supposed to be simple, but nothing was simple with the Young Justice. They were supposed to investigate a potential base of the Injustice League in Alaska, but somehow the Injustice League had known they were coming. The fight and what the aftermath brought put both the people and the relationships between them at strain.Basically a mission gone wrong and Dick and Wally are separated from the rest of the team, both with life-threatening wounds, but Dick of course pays no mind to his own since he's got the self preservation of a cucumber. Spoiler alert? Wally's not happy. Another spoiler alert? Bruce is even less happy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	Lost Without You

"Wally no, please get up. Come on, Wally please!" Dick desperately tries to shake Wally awake, but Wally remains completely still, the only thing moving is the slow rise of his chest.

.

The mission was supposed to be simple. Investigate a potential base of the Injustice League in Alaska. Somehow, the Injustice League knew they were coming, and the fight had been both uneven and fatal. Dick and Wally had managed to stay together while the rest of the team were gone in the blizzard. Dick and Wally had managed to get away from the Injustice League's soldiers, but their injuries were too severe to try and do anything more than to find shelter and cover. Dick had a bullet lodged into his thigh along with a broken rib, slashed side and possible concussion. Still, Wally needed urgent medical attention. Wally had a big gash over his head, still bleeding from being thrown into an ice wall. Wally had stayed somewhat coherent during their escape, but as soon as they'd found the cave Wally just collapsed. Dick knew that cold was one of Wally's weaknesses, but he never thought he'd have to witness it's effect on Wally. 

"Wally no... you can't- you can't leave me!" Dick pleads, tears threatening to fall.

Wally remains unconscious and Dick desperately tries to pull himself together. He needed to focus, Dick was Wally's only chance of surviving, if Dick panics then Wally would die and so Dick immediately forces his tears back. His brain was probably experiencing both the concussion and the hypothermia, but Dick tries to order his thoughts, cataloging them to come up with a plan. He rips his cape off the suit and gently rolls it around Wally.

"It's going to be okay Wally. I'll fix this, don't worry." Dick ignores the way his voice is shaking, and instead tries to fix his built-in computer. 

"No signal?" Dick groans.

He had to do something fast, feeling his body growing colder by the second. He knows that his body would shut down soon. Dick was trained enough to feel his heart beating irregularly and overall he felt like he was almost underwater. Dick checks Wally's pulse, it was weak but not irregular, and the cape should help since the material was made to withstand cold temperatures and would help Wally preserve body heat. The cave also provided some shelter from the storm, but Dick knew that neither of them had much longer.

"I-I need to get help. Wally, I- stay here. I'm sorry, just-" Dick shakily kisses Wally's freezing lips before staggering to his feet. He had to find the others, he had to stay sharp. He needs to figure out how to not lose his way back to the cave. 

Dick shakily looks through his utility belt until he finds the grapple. He could use it as something to help him get back, and puts the handle under Wally's back to force it to stay there before grabbing the line, pulling it. He limps out of the cave, and lets the grapple line follow him. The wind almost catches him off guard but Dick forces himself forward. He needed to find something or someone that could help him. With shaky fingers Dick manages to pull out the flashlight from the utility belt, holding it in front of him to try and see something through all of the snow and the slow creeping darkness. He makes his way towards what looks like mountains, maybe the rest of the team had looked for shelter there. The sky was turning darker by the minute and Dick was slowly starting to lose complete feeling in both his legs as well as his arms. Dick's foot suddenly hits something hard and he falls forward into the snow covered ground.

"No..." Dick suddenly realizes that he's lost the grip of the grappling line and the flashlight, letting the world around him turn dark.

He immediately gets on his knees and desperately tries to find it, hands moving through the layer of snow on the ground.

"No! No!" Dick shouts, feeling the panic rising.

Wally's only chance of surviving was that grapple line, no one would find him without it. Dick had to find it, he had to.

"Robin?" A voice behind him asks and Dick immediately turns and swings towards the person in the darkness.

What if it was one of the Injustice Leaguers or their soldiers? Dick forcibly continues to try and attack the person in front of him, tears blurring his vision as the person deflects his hits before finally taking ahold of Dick's arms.

"Robin! It's me! Flash." 

Dick immediately sags against his hold, letting his tears fall freely.

"We-you need to... Wally! We have to get back." Dick stammers, weakly turning only to finally seeing the grappling line on the ground next to him.

"You know where he is?" Flash's eyes turn big and Dick nods, grabbing the line before it gets lost again.

"Here- you need to... follow this. He's in a cave. He's hurt badly, you- you need to get him to safety." Dick forces, the feeling in his body slowly sippring away.

"Robin I have to get you to safety first, you look-"

"No! No! You, he's dying! You have to get him!" Dick pushes the grappling line into Flash's hands, and Flash sends him an unsure look before nodding.

"I'll come back to you." He says before taking off.

Dick finally feels himself collapsing into the snow. Wally was safe, he would be okay. A slow warmth was slowly spreading through Dick's body and in the back of Dick's mind he knew that it was bad, but he couldn't focus on it anymore. He'd done what his mission was, get Wally to safety. That was it. Dick's eyes slowly start to fall shut and Dick lets himself drift off. 

It would be okay.

.

Waking up to blinding lights was- difficult.

Dick was barely aware of anything, just the sound of people shouting and his body being carried by someone.

"Is that- Robin!" Someone shouts and Dick blearily looks up. Flash's face was over his, looking guilty and worried.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Another voice asks, a voice that forces Dick to turn his head and watch his mentor approaching.

"B." Dick croaks, and Bruce- no Batman moves forward.

"He needs immediate medical attention." Flash says and before Dick drifts back into oblivion before he can hear a reply.

Dick's still stuck in some middle stage where he can hear people talking around him. Doctors yelling and machines beeping. Someone's yelling for a defibrillator, another one counting and then a blinding pain shoots through Dick's body, locking his limbs before he goes back under.

.

The last time Dick wakes up he wakes up to a beeping.

Huh, something was tickling him under his nose. Probably a nasal cannula. Dick's left arm moves to push it off when something tugs against it. Dick blearily opens his eyes to spot an IV. 

"Leave that in." Bruce's voice commands and Dick turns his head to spot Bruce in his Batman suit with the cowl pushed off his face sitting by his bed with Alfred standing behind him.

Dick grunts and weakly tries to sit up, but one of Bruce's hands gently touches his shoulder to push him back down.

"Stay put. Do you remember what happened?" Bruce asks, voice much gentler than normal.

Dick stops and tries to think back. The blizzard, fighting against the Injustice and-

"Wally! Is he okay? Where is he?!" Dick immediately flies back up, causing an overwhelming pain to force him back down as he gasps.

"What did I tell you? He's fine, Barry found him just in time to take him back. Once he got back you where unconscious and he realized that he miscalculated your condition." Bruce answers as something hard settles into his voice.

"I was fine." Dick grumbles and Bruce sends him a hard look.

"Your heart stopped Dick. They had to use the defibrillator on you, you sustained two broken ribs, a concussion and severe hypothermia. Not to mention the bullet wound in your left thigh as well as the wound in your side. Fine is not the term I would use for those injuries." Bruce states and Alfred moves forward, putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Now now, Master Richard is on his way to recovery now Master Bruce. I believe your teammates are waiting outside as well." Alfred answers and Bruce lets out a slow breath.

"You don't have to see them right away chum. They can come back another time." Bruce immediately states and Dick sends him a comforting smile.

"It's fine. Do you have my mask?" Dick asks and Bruce swallows before showing a black domino mask, helping Dick to put it on.

"I'll come see you later chum." Bruce murmurs, putting the cowl back on and Dick nods.

"Bruce- it's... it's not your fault. You know that right?" Dick forces before Bruce's gone to the door.

Bruce sends him the same comforting smile Dick flashed him, and Dick turns towards Alfred who's also wearing a domino mask. Alfred sends him a nod before they open the door to greet the team outside and Dick hears Bruce saying something low and threatening before the whole team hurries into the room and towards Dick's bed.

"Robin! You're okay!" M'Gann is the first to his bed, she moves to hug him and Dick hears Bruce make a warning sound.

She stops herself and Dick turns his head towards the door where Bruce watches them.

"Go get a coffee or something B." Dick huffs and Bruce sends him a look before closing the door, letting the team have some privacy.

"So. What happened?" Dick asks, looking at Kaldur.

"After the attack, Superboy and Artemis managed to find both M'Gann and I. We decided to try and find Spear so we could contact the Justice League to tell them about the situation. It took some time, and once we finally got to her but all of her systems were down. Miss Martian tried to get her back online as quickly as possible, and we managed to contact the league. They came and together we searched for you." Kaldur explains, and Dick nods eyes moving between his team.

They looked okay, Artemis was the only one with a visual sign of an injury, having her left arm in a sling. Dick realizes after awhile that Wally's not looking at him, he's standing behind the others, furiously looking at the ground.

"We're so happy you're okay! You've been unconscious for almost four days." M'Gann states and Dick tenses.

Four days? That- that probably meant that he was in some sort of coma. Wally's still staring into the ground, and Dick swallows.

"Could- Could you guys give me and KF some privacy?" Dick asks, and knows that it comes out less as a request and more of an order.

"Of course." Kaldur answers before the others leave, closing the door behind them.

It's quiet, Wally's still staring into the ground while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"You want to tell me what's up?" Dick asks and Wally continues to stare into the ground.

"Wally come on." Dick grabs his domino mask and taking it off.

Wally continues to stare at the ground, not answering and Dick lets out a huff. Fine, if Wally didn't want to talk or didn't want to talk or even look at Dick, Dick would make him. Dick weakly pushes himself up, arms shaking from the strain. He lets out a shaky breath as pain creeps up on him. Dick forcibly swings his legs over the bed, with full intent to walk over to Wally. Wally immediately looks up and flashes over to him, forcing him back down on the bed.

"Dammit Dick! Just stop!" Wally's voice was full of anger and Dick takes a couple of deep breaths before looking back into Wally's eyes.

"Why? Can you tell me what's wrong, why are you angry?" Dick forces and Wally lets out a growl.

"Why am I angry? Maybe because you risked your life to save me? Because you don't have any form of self preservation!? Maybe because you put yourself in these impossible situations, making it so fucking hard for the people around you!" Wally shouts angrily and Dick stares at him in surprise.

"You're angry because I saved your life?"

"Yes! You can never just save yourself! It always has to be about the mission for you! You could have gotten away from the attack, but instead you helped me and got hurt doing it! You wouldn't have taken that bullet if you just let me fight my own battles! And then you force Barry to go rescue me before he rescues you!" Wally shouts while Dick tries to sit back up again.

"I can't- you're honestly angry because I took a bullet for you?! Wally you could have died!" Dick shouts back, suddenly feeling his own frustration clambering up.

"And you did!" Wally shouts, body almost shaking with anger.

"Yes and I was willing to take that risk!" Dick shouts and Wally throws up his hands in frustration.

"And that's the problem! You always make those decisions without caring about the consequences! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I woke up and heard about you dying?! Did you ever think about me?! How am I supposed to live with myself if I know that you died, especially while saving me?!" Wally shouts and Dick finally manages to push himself up, voice and body trembling.

"And you don't think I feel the same!? I begged you to wake up in that cave! I begged you to not leave me alone! All I could think about was what I would do if you died! I did what I had to, and I don't regret saving your life so don't try to force me to!" Dick shouts, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes.

Wally's body sags and he takes a hesitant step forward.

"Dick-"

"Do you know how scared I was? How alone I felt? You were- Wally you were dying!" Dick tries to ignore the image of Wally in the cave, bleeding and ice cold. A sob escaped Dick's lips and Wally's suddenly there, hugging him close.

"I was all alone, and I didn't know what to- how to- you were just-" Dick struggles, and Wally hushes him, a hand resting on the back of Dicks' head while the other strokes his back as Dick sobs into Wally.

"I'm sorry." Wally murmurs into Dick's hair and Dick clutches him weakly, Wally can probably feel Dick's entire body shaking because he guides Dick back down onto the bed before sitting down next to it. He lets Dick's hand clutch his shirt while one of his hands strokes Dick's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I just- I feel helpless Dick. I don't know what to do if you- can you just please be more careful?" Wally asks, and Dick nods against his hand.

"Okay, you need anything?" Wally asks again, voice softer as he checks the heart monitor.

Dick nods, slowly moving so there's room on the bed for Wally.

"No, Dick I-" Dick sends Wally his best puppy eyes and Wally groans.

"You're taking the blame if I get into trouble." Wally states before pulling his shoes off, slowly laying down next to Dick, letting Dick rest his head on his chest, cuddling up to him. as Wally's arms move around Dick's body, holding him close.

"I love you." Wally murmurs, chin resting on Dick's head.

Dick hums, closing his eyes before slowly falling asleep to the sound of Wally's heartbeat.

They were going to be okay and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo another unedited work with gaps and angst! I kind of feel like I write angst to cure my own angst? If that makes sense...   
> Anyways, as always - stay safe! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
